Stormy hearts
by Annalay
Summary: Not long after Bash wedding The Mother Nature make an opportunity for Mary and Bash to explain some things between them or make it more complicated for both of them. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK I'm new in here but Bash eyes just couldn't leave me alone so… This is something that was stuck inside my head and just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I don't have any Beta so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them sincerely since English isn't my first language. **

**Despite all that I hope you would like it. If so please leave a note. **

**And it is all because Bash is cute and it is his entire fault.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing (but I wish I owned Bash like most of us here) it is just for fun and practice my English writing

* * *

-Stormy hearts-

"_Don't come any closer." He said his voice tense. " I honestly can't guarantee my action right now." Rain was dripping down his face, the clothes were soaking wet clinging to his body. Mary could see that the undershirt was completely wet and stuck to his arms like a second skin. She didn't look any better she was almost sure of that. It was the second time she was wet and cold in Bash presence. This time it was even more awkward and tense than before. Before they weren't married to other people…_

It started absolutely innocent. She was angry at Francis about yet another little detail she stared to discover between them. To be honest she couldn't remember now what that was. Having enough of the castle and all the people inside it she decided to go for a ride. The day was amazing, early spring was coming in full bloom. The sun was shining bathing everything in soft and warm glow. It reminded her of Scottish countryside near the convent. Her best days. Without any worries, without politic, marriages and decisions. Mounting her horse she was so happy to be leaving this place even if for a split second. She needed time to think, she needed time to breathe again. A lot had happened lately and the repercussions of those recent days were still coming to her. She said a quick goodbye to the stable boy who had prepared her horse and promised to stay close to the castle. And off she went, wind in her hair, finally free if only for just a while.

Sebastian was having a very bad day. One of those days he wished to just vanish from the court and never come back. He was never good at playing those royals games. To be honest he despised most people who were involved in any politic…well there was one certain someone who he didn't despise… on the contrary he could be gladly a subject to her and, God knew, he was ever since he laid his eyes on her. But now it was even more difficult than before. Thanks to his father he was a married man now… and God he hated that fact. He didn't hate Kenna, he did not, it wasn't her fault that his father had gone mad. But it was still her fault to be there for the King to master this crazy union.

Now, sitting in silence, which Bash finally found around one of the stable, he was pondering at what he should do with all that mess he was in. And most importantly what he shouldn't do. Imagines of certain dark eyes were flashing before his eyes making any decision even harder. He knew it was high time to forget about Mary, to let go and start preparing for a life with his wife but as much as he was trying to do that it was still impossible. Deep in thoughts he almost missed the quiet conversation between stable boys until he heard a familiar name - Mary. "I told you I have no idea where she went and now it's getting dark and her horse didn't come back so I think she isn't here yet. And I'm starting to fear I'll lose my head…" The second boy answered something Bash didn't hear because his heart just started pounding in his chest. She didn't come back. What happened? He almost flew from the stable and grabbed the poor stable boy by his shirt. "What did you said? Queen Mary?" The boy was even paler than it was possible so Bash loosened his grip on him. "What happened?"

"She left My Lord late this afternoon. She took her horse, she said it was just a quick ride." The boy said quickly "But she didn't return and it's getting dark…"

"I need my horse." The stable boy looked at him in surprise but Bash didn't have time to explain. "Now." Bash barked and the boy shot from his grasp. His horse was ready in less than five minutes. But even this was too long for Sebastian. He knew where she was. He was almost sure. In those blissful weeks when she was his fiancée they often went for a ride. During those rides they discovered a really nice spot by the lake. Bash had a really good memories connected with this place. Mary told him then that she had never seen such a beautiful place in her life. They visited this place several times and now Sebastian was almost sure she was there. He mounted his horse looking disturbed by the dark clouds visible on the horizon. Another spring storm was coming, he was only hoping that he would get her back before it hit. He urged on his horse when he heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

Unfortunately the rain started when he was on his way. It was like a flood from heaven. He was soaking wet in less than a minute, the droplets blocking his vision but he knew he was close. Then he saw the lake was looming between the trees. He rode at the shore, small stones gravelled under horse's hooves he got off his horse and he could see a lone figure in the distance. Mary was still here. She was sitting at some old fallen tree. Bash ran to her calling her name but she didn't even look at him. When he finally was by her side he yanked her to his direction. "What are you doing, Mary?" He almost screamed at her "its freezing cold…" He stopped midsentence looking closely at her face. She was crying he could tell that even when the pouring rain was covering the tears on her cheeks. She looked at him those chocolate brown eyes locking with his green one. "What happened?" He asked softly in almost a whisper. She didn't answer at first. She was just staring at him like she was seeing him for the first time. "Mary, talk to me. We have to take you away from this rain either way you will catch a cold." Sebastian stated trying to warm her rubbing arms. "I don't care," came her answer. She sounded blank, like all life had gone out from her. "Come on I have to take you home." He pulled her hand taking her in the direction of their horses. "Bash I can't…" He looked at her puzzled when she spoke again. "I don't want to come back." "What are you talking about?" He said as she was not mentally stable. "We have to go back, I only pray that they didn't find out you are missing so long either way the poor boy who gave you your horse will lose his head and probably your guard will have the same problem." Sebastian was trying to reason with her but he could tell that nothing he had said convinced her to go with him or even start to think clearly. "What's wrong with you…?" Bash took her by the arm and pulled her in the direction of their horses. She walked numbly by his side without looking at him. She somehow allowed him to be pulled on his horse. Bash tangled her horse loosely to his saddle and climbed behind her. He couldn't trust her to be riding in her state and in this storm. He urged his horse and he held her more closely to him when his horse stated to run faster. But the Mother Nature had different plans for them. After couple of minutes the storm was so heavy that Bash couldn't see clearly in the heavy rain. The lightening were illuminated the path, the sky became so dark that Bash was afraid that the night had fallen early today. He was seriously afraid of their safety in the storm. He could say that Mary was frightened, she clung closely to him and covered her face in his chest. If it wasn't the storm and the crazy ride he would be enjoying himself, he hadn't been this close to her since forever and now his body was waking up again in her close presence. Suddenly Sebastian saw an old barn at the side of the road. He could see the remains of the cottage which was burned down. He didn't think twice and he stirred his horse into the barn when yet another lightening ripped the sky white. "We need to wait till the storm is over." He informed her and helped her to get down from his horse. She needed some help to stand straight. He tied his and her horse to some beam and tried to close the barn doors after some struggle he finally pulled them close and it was dark inside. He could hear her breath and soft snorting of the horses.

It wasn't completely dark there was enough light coming between the boards that Bash could see Mary in a very dim light. The half-light of the inside was illuminated be frequent lightning. Mary was sitting on some log of hay which was left inside. Bash came closer to her, she was shivering from the cold and wet clothes. He didn't have the courage to ask her to take them off. Once was enough. Sebastian went to his horse, at its saddle was a small bag where he always carried supplies to start a fire with. He liked to be prepared. He never knew how long it would take to be on the roads when he was on a mission. He found some firewood and not in a long time the inside of the barn was illuminated by a warm flame of the fire. Bash took of his leather jacket since it was wet and heavy. After taking care of the fire he decided he needed some answers. He sat next to Mary who didn't say a word ever since they had found the shelter.

"Now Your Grace." He started playfully "Could you tell me what happened to you? And I demand answer since I got wet for you again."

There was a long silence. It was so long that Bash was afraid he would not get any answer.

"I can't." Mary started, not looking at him but staring at her hands. She had a blank voice like all her happiness and usual light was taken away from her. "There is something wrong with me." She continued in whisper. "Do you think there is something wrong with me?" She finally looked at him, her eyes were red and she had a hunted look in her eyes. Bash had the urge to smash something or someone who had hurt her. "Mary you are not making any sense." He said softly. "What is wrong?"

"I can't have children." She answered, and it was something Bash wasn't expecting. He drew a sharp breath trying and falling not to look totally embraced.

"I don't think I'm a good partner to have this talk Mary." He started but she looked at him and continued like she was in some kind of spell "Do you think there is something wrong with me? Do you think they will put up with me or will they just try to replace me at Francis side? If he only knew…" She started to ramble.

"Mary stop it." Bash almost yelled at her shaking her slightly. "It is so not my place to have this conversation but well… you will have children, plenty of them, you just need to wait."

"I can't Bash." She whispered "I don't have enough time to wait."

"What makes you think that?" He interrupted her angrily. "Maybe there is something wrong with Francis."

"That was ruled out about three months ago." She answered sadly.

"What are you talking about?" He was so confused having this conversation with her. He didn't need to hear that. It was enough that the sight of her and Francis at their wedding night was hunting him in his dreams.

"Lola is having his child." She blurted out frustrated almost jumping from the log they were sitting on. "And it was only one night. A mistake, as they both are saying. Nice mistake if you ask me." Bash was staring at her in disbelieve when she continued. "And I'm trying for months and nothing."

"I'm sure as hell I shouldn't have heard that." Bash mumbled to himself but loud enough for Mary's hearing. "Mary, stop it, please for your and my sake." He too was standing now. "We need to wait till this storm is over and get you home. There are things I don't need to hear." Bash pleaded and Mary looked at him as she had only seen him there. She clapped her mouth with her hand. "Bash I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said all those things, it's just I have enough of it all."

"I can see that." He said looking relieved that she finally started acting as old self.

"I'm so sorry." She said again brushing her wet hair from her face. She was so close to him now. He could smell her familiar scent of vanilla and lemon and God it was intoxicating as always. Suddenly Bash felt how close they were standing to each other, he could see she was shivering from the cold and all the pent up emotions.

"You should try to get some warmth otherwise you will catch a cold." He said softly pointing her toward the fire and taking her by her arm. He wanted to say something but suddenly Mary pressed her lips to his locking him in a fierce kiss. At first Bash was so shocked that he went completely still but seconds later all bottle up feelings for his queen came to surface and he was kissing her back. Finally after some time his common sense screamed at him loud enough that he let go of her.

"Mary what are you doing." He asked puzzled, holding her face in his hands, his voice hoarse from emotions. "We can't."

"Please Bash." She whispered so close to him that he could still feel the warm breath on his cheek"Please, I want to make a mistake." He needed all his self-control to pull away from her and a part of him was cursing him for not taking his chance. But he needed to take a step back, the meaning of what she was saying to him was coming to him making his breathing impossible.

"You don't mean that." He said in disbelieve. "You are depressed and tired and surly you don't think straight."

"Yes, I do." She said almost angrily. "I want to have a mistake of my own. And I want to have it with you." She finished softly.

Sebastian had trouble breathing, he had to fight with his heart not to take this opportunity. How many night he had dreamt about this. But his mind told him that it wasn't right. He couldn't take advantage of her in this state. She was depressed and probably numb and tired from the cold. She wouldn't forgive him after that, when the common sense would finally come back to her.

"Mary you don't know what you are doing." He said softly taking a step back from her. "And it is not a good idea."

"I know." She answered more clear-headed. "But I wish it was a good idea Bash." He just looked at her.

"Do you know what are you asking me?" He finally asked after a long silence in which his heart was beating loud enough for her to hear.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked you." She whispered more to herself than to him.

"Mary." He almost groaned. "Please stop tormenting me, as if this situation wasn't difficult enough. You told me to stop feeling anything for you and I'm trying, God I'm trying but when you standing here saying things like that..."

Mary sat back, she didn't look at him when she spoke again. "You asked me once to have my heart open and I opened it for you." She said quietly not looking at him. "I can't forget it, I feel like a part of my life was cut from me. Like there could be a chance for a different life that I didn't take and there are days like that that I regret never taking this path."

"You are killing me now." He groaned almost in pain.

"Bash…" She started again standing up and taking a step in his direction.

"No, please I think I need to be out of here." He almost run outside. Cold rain was again pouring down his body helping him to calm down his senses. Did she just say all those words to him or was he dreaming? He breathed heavily bending his back and resting his hands on his tights. His mind went on overdrive trying to gather his thoughts. When he heard her footsteps he looked up from the ground locking his eyes with her. God she was beautiful even with her wet hair and soaking dress.

"Please don't come any closer." He begged her, rain coming down his face. "I honestly can't guarantee my actions now."

But she didn't listen to him. She took one step toward him then another and stopped just in front of him.

"Bash I need this." She confessed softly putting her petite hand on his cheek. "I need you."

It was too much for him, he almost threw himself at her. In no time he had her pined at the barn door kissing her senseless, consequences be damned. He even stopped to feel the rain and cold. He was on fire and his mind went to a place where common sense had no entry. "You sure." He mumbled between kisses. "Yes," came a muffed answer.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if it worth to have a second chapter. All comments are really welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK chapter 2 is here. I know it took longer than before but without beta I'm forced to work on my mistakes alone and it takes TIME (not to mention I'm a mom NOW). I'm pretty sure I left something awful here so sorry about that.**

**As usual I hope you will like it. Tell me what you think. **

**PS. If someone would be so helpful and agreed to beta this story I would be soooo grateful (and the chapters would be here more quickly) if so send me PM!**

-Stormy hearts 2-

"We made a big mistake." Said Bash stroking gently her cheek. They were lying on the ground covered with Mary's still damp coat but none of them was paying attention to this small inconvenience. Their bodies were still hot from their passion so neither of them felt the cold and wet air of the passing storm. "You probably right." Muttered Mary. "So why was it feeling so good?" She made no attempt to get away from his embrace. Bash smiled at her last comment. Mary looked at Bash, he had dark eyes from all the emotions swirling inside him. Deep down she knew she should get up to get some distance between them but she couldn't muster the strength to do it, not just yet. She wished they had more time, God she wished they had any chance. She hid her face in his hand closing her eyes for a moment. In no time she fell asleep.

Bash was staring at the droplets which were falling down from the roof of the barn just outside the opened door. The storm was over. He knew they didn't have any more excuses to be inside. He was lying completely still, he forbid himself to move in case not to wake up Mary. He knew deep down that when she would wake up, the happy bubble he was in for the last couple of hours would just burst into tiny pieces. Small part of him was regretting what just happened between. He knew that going back to reality and loving her from the distance would become even more complicated after that day. Now when he finally felt how to be with her, to touch her, to kiss her, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself. They were in big troubles. He was in big troubles.

Mary stirred at his side and opened her eyes. For a second she looked like she didn't know where she was all confused and flushed from sleep. And Bash could swear that he had never seen her more beautiful than at this moment.

"Oh my God, we need to get going, why did you let me sleep?" She said siting abruptly and gathering her coat around her as if modesty was very important right now.

"You had fallen asleep I assumed you were tired and it was still raining then." Bash tried to explain but he couldn't stop smirking at her feeble attempt to cover herself. "And by the way, you can stop that, there is nothing that I didn't see before and if you do any more of that wired dance I'm afraid you will break something".

"Bash it's not funny." She huffed at him. "Turn around." She commanded.

"Now." Bash smirked even more "Now, you want me to turn around." But she only glared at him so Bash dutifully turned around and stared at the horses. After some time when he could her only fumbling with clothes Mary spoke again. "I need your help. You need to lace my dress." She was standing her back to him with opened corset. Bash came to her without any comment. When he started to lace her dress he discovered she was shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked in low whisper and to his extreme delight he discovered that his voice made her shiver even more. "No… Yes, I don't know, please hurry up I think I will be in serious trouble when I go back." Came her answered.

"And you are referring to the fact that you were gone from the court for so long or maybe to our current situation here." He almost finished lacing her dress and now he was strolling on purpose just to have a chance to touch her.

"Bash there is no situation, please I need to forget about this." She almost pleaded and Bash could hear the anguish in her voice. He could expect that. God he was waiting for that but it still hurt like a hot knife was twisting inside his guts.

"Well I would say it is a little too late." He answered attempting to cover his hurt with humour. "You are done." Mary turned around and looked at him she made a step back from him and Bash didn't try to close that distance. It was a lost case he could see it in her eyes.

"Don't make it harder than it is." She said to him her tone pleading. He could see that she was fighting with herself not to cry.

"Do I make it harder, Mary? I didn't force you to do anything and now you are behaving like it is entire my fault. Let me remind you that you need two people to this dance." He said his voice becoming darker. He started to lose his temper. How on earth that happened. In one moment she was all over him and now he was feeling like he almost force himself on her.

"Bash I can't. I shouldn't. I don't know what came after me. When I think of the repercussion of what just happened. I could lose Francis, I could lose France alliance, not to mention you could lose your head." She said nervously not looking at him.

"I'm so happy you are still concerned about me." He almost barked in return. He didn't know it would hurt so much. She didn't care about him, she still cared about her country and Francis. What was he thinking? That she would miraculously change her mind and they would live happily ever after. "Didn't you say that you need this? And I quote here." He was angry now. He was fighting really hard not to raise his voice on her.

"We need to forget about this. I need to forget about this." She said fast, fighting with the tears that came down her cheeks. "I love Francis." She almost whispered as it was a pray she wanted to believe again. She turned around from Bash trying to compose herself. That was enough for Bash.

"This is definitely something that I needed to here after what we just did." He said bitterly, he bent to take his jacket from the ground. He brushed off the strews of hay that stuck to it not looking at her.

"Bash…" She looked back at him but he cut her off. "No you are right we need to forget about this. It was…" he made a pause as he was looking for words. "… nice dream If you ask me. Just for once I was important. Reality calls." He said putting his jacket on and strapping his boots.

"Bash…" She tried one more time but he didn't even look at her. He fastened his jacked and went to fetch the horses. "No, My Lady," He said very formally. "I think I heard enough. I will prepare the horses." And that was it. He could hear her taking a sharp breath and swallow a cry but he didn't look at her. He couldn't. She just smashed his heart into thousand tiny pieces and he was wondering if he would ever feel whole again. He didn't know she was capable of being so cruel, to play with him that way. Well he had learned the hard way. He took the horses outside and helped Mary to mount her horse trying very hard not to touch her in the process. When she was ready to go he also mounted his horse and forced it to run fast, the cold air after the storm cooling his nerves. But not mending his shattered heart.

They came into the castle at the back gate not wanting to attract attention. Bash helped her to get off from her horse and took his and her horse to the stable not saying a word in the process. He knew he was behaving childishly giving her the silent treatment but to be honest he couldn't trust his voice. He was afraid he would start to grovel and beg her to give him any chance. And that he would not do, he had sworn it to himself on the road back. He turned around and looked at her. She was standing alone clearly she didn't know what she supposed to do now. Bash looked at her one last time and he entered the stables. This day couldn't be any worse.

On the contrary the day could be worse. And Bash discovered it the moment he crossed the threshold of the castle. There was a very nervously looking servant who most definiltily was waiting for Bash. "My Lord, there is a dinner feast at the great hall and you are late." The servant looked frightened and embarrassed to be addressing Bash that way." I'm so sorry but I was forced by Lady Kenna to escort you to the great hall in the moment you will arrive at the castle." The servant was getting more and more pale when looking at Bash expression. Bash, on the other hand, just wished he had his sword with him but he had left it in the armoury on the way back. He was suddenly in the mood to slash something preferably into small pieces. "Like you can see, I'm wet and dirty from the road so you will escort me after I will change." Bash barked and stormed in the direction of his quarters. "My Lord but Lady Kenna…" The servant tried to say something jogging after Bash. "Can wait." Finished Bash. "If not, she is free to find someone else to accompany her I don't give a damn". It was harsh Bash could tell. One more time he reminded himself that it wasn't Kenna's fault that they were married now. And it wasn't her fault that he had fallen in love with the wrong girl at the first place. Kenna was as much victim of his father's madness as he was. "I'm sorry, I had a long day and the storm caught me on the way back, please tell Lady Kenna that I will be with her shortly and apologize for me." He said reluctantly and the servant almost ran from him. '_Great, now I'm scaring people and yelling at poor servants' _he thought darkly to himself. He just wished this day would end.

He changed as fast as he could and comb his hair with his hand. His hair stood in different directions from the rain and other activates he was involved in that day of which he would not be thinking much less talking he swore to himself again. Trying to fasten his new jacket he almost run through the corridors. The door to the great hall was opened for him by two guards who were standing at both side of the door. And there he was in the middle of yet another feast he was half wondered what was the occasion. His eyes found Mary at the head of the table. She looked tired and pale for him but she put up a good show. The only indication that she only just run inside the castle was her hair, which usually was cascading, down her back now she had it pinned at her head to cover the fact that it was still wet. At the second glance he saw Kenna waving discretely at him to join her at the table. He rushed to her side. Sitting at the table he saw that Francis wasn't around, his usual spot was empty. Only queen Catherine was present at her usual spot, king Henry was sitting among the generals probably telling some new lady's stories because the whole half of the table was laughing at loud.

"What I miss?" He asked sitting at Kenna's side.

"The usual bragging about France might and stuff like that but Henry was asking for you twice already and I was worried…" Kenna started talking but Bash didn't hear the rest of the sentence. He was staring at Mary and Francis, who finally appeared at her side, they were talking about something and judging by their faces it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Bash are you listening to me?" Kenna's voice finally reached to him and he looked at her distracted. "Yes." He lied focusing finally on the woman next to him. "Right, so I will not ask you to repeat what I had just said." Said Kenna sarcastically. "Could you start paying attention to the right woman at this court?" She said impatiently a look of total disapproval in her eyes. "Or at least any other woman." She finished bitterly looking down from his eyes into her wine glass.

"I don't know what are you talking about." He said uneasily trying and falling not to look like he was catch red handed. As much as he disapproved Kenna's ways of finding position in the castle he must said that she wasn't a silly girl like everyone was thinking of her. And conversations like this only assured him of her skills. Who knew, maybe they even grow to like each other.

"Oh please maybe I look like a silly goose but I most definitely ain't one. And if you stop treating me like one I will not ask why miraculously you and queen Mary happen to march at this feast late and almost at the same time and most importantly doing everything not to look at each other." Kenna's words were like a cold shower on him. If she spotted that circumstance maybe Francis also did just that and it was what made Mary and Francis talk the moment before.

"I still don't know what are you talking about." He decided to play dumb. "But I would appreciate if you speak a little quiet." He added more softly.

"Then do I have your attention?" She asked a small smile played on her lips.

"Undivided." He answered totally focused on the woman at his side. He decided then and there that he would not take her for granted. Not even a week had passed since their forced married and he just discovered that the woman he was forced to wed wasn't in fact as stupid as everyone would think of her. That could be a good thing in any other circumstance. How on earth he would hide all his emotion connected to Mary when Kenna behaved as she already knew about everything.

"Good," she started like nothing happened before "So as I was saying king Henry was asking for you twice and I think you should go see him before he come here to see us. I would gladly stay out of his sight. I had him enough for a one day." She finished gloomily and took a big sip from her wine glass.

"Did something happen to you?" Bash suddenly felt responsible for that woman, she was no less his wife and if he was unable to love her he could at least protect her now when he could and had all the rights to do that.

"It is nice that you ask but you don't need to pretend, we both know why we stuck in this marriage. I don't need anything from you. Maybe except not becoming a widow any time soon when I finally started to appreciate life without King's bedroom." She said in low voice. Bash could see that she had meant every word she just spoken. Suddenly he felt sorry for her.

"Kenna this is not the place for this kind of conversation but I swear we will have it. And now I think I will fulfil your request and I'll go to see my father." He said sincerely and get up from the table.

"Do that." He heard her saying. "Better you than me." Bash left her at the table and went in the direction of King Henry and his generals still engrossed in some apparently very funny story.

But Bash never made to the King's table. Few steps away from Kenna a firm hand stopped him on his way. When he looked around he saw Francis holding his arm in a firm grip.

"We need to talk." Said Francis looking impatiently at Bash. Sebastian froze for a second. He was unable to breath or even blinked an eye. "That was fast." He mumbled under his breath but to his misfortune loud enough for Francis to hear him. But the future king only looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." Said Bash quickly too quickly for his liking. Maybe it wasn't what he assumed what it might be. "And what are you talking about?"

"What?" said Francis looking at his half-brother as he just sprang a second head. "Never mind. There was another attack in the woods. Only one person survived. It is a little girl she is pretty shaken up and she doesn't remember much but she said that it was a beast, Bash." If it wasn't Bash iron control he would literally sight with relief but fortunately he didn't. "Mary is with her right now, we need to go."

'_Oh dear God when I say things can't get any worse it is not a challenge'_. Thought Sebastian darkly following Francis out of the room. 

**A/N: tell me what you think! And you can choose either Mary/Bash till the end or we will give Kenna a chance. :D **

**-Ann**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Chapter 3 is here. I know it took longer than before but let's just say that I have limited time to write to say the least but I'm trying! And also I needed to think what I really want from this story. I think the next chapter will be here after the season finale and maybe even better because I need to go slightly outside the TV series!**

**As always all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them! **

**And as always please tell me what you think I really look forward to yours reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no Bash no Reign no CW ( so sad) I'm doing it for fun.**

* * *

Stormy hearts 3

Nostradamus chamber was as usual covered in semi darkness but when walking in Bash almost immediately saw two figures standing in one corner. Mary was holding a little girl in a tight embrace whispering some shooting words to her ear. Bash froze in the middle of the room. He knew that auburn looks that were cascading down little girls back. He would recognize her everywhere. Sally, the only daughter of Sir Richard Stamford and his wife, a very wealthy merchant who lived in the town. Sebastian had known him since he escorted him to do some business in Paris on King's behalf. After that trip they stayed friends. He felt cold. Francis told him that the beast had killed everyone, that only a little girl survived that meant… Bash was devastated. He really liked Sir Richard among those few people he could call friends he was more like his uncle.

"Sally." He whispered hoarsely. The little girl looked around as recognizing his voice. When she spotted him she ran away from Mary straight to Bash's arms. "Uncle Bash!" She cried and flung herself onto Bash as if her life depended on it. Bash had only time to get down on his knee in front of the girl before her small body collided with his and he was engulfed in a very sweet scent of her hair. She was so tiny, Bash knew that she was only four years old. Last time they have seen each other she was talking only about her birthday the entire way from the docks to her house. Bash was escorting the cargo her father brought from England and the little girl was visiting her aunt in England with her father. She was so cheerful then. And now she was sobbing in his arms a wretched sound which made Bash cold inside. He saw a surprised look at Mary's face when Sally flung herself onto him.

"I assume you know her." Said Francis stating the obvious. Bash looked at his half – brother all his earlier thought about dealing with his and Mary situation pushed deep inside his brain. He was devastated. He put the little girl on the floor again she stayed as close to him as possible.

"This is Sally, she is a daughter of Sir Richard Stamford." After that statement the little girl started crying even harder. "I think we need to finish this conversation for now." He looked at the girl and both Francis and Mary nodded their heads. "Sally…" he turned to the little girl "I need you to go with Queen Mary." He pointed towards Mary but the girl only hold him tighter.

"No, Bash I want to stay with you." She whispered clutching his sleeve as hard as possible. "Sally…" Bash was trying to explain something but the girl was trying very hard to be brave but falling miserably when fat tears were coming down her cheeks. "Sally, it's all right Mary will take you to some girls you will like." Sally only stared crying harder. Bash looked helplessly at Mary who was so surprised at Bash behaviour that she was speechless. But she composed herself enough to say "No, Bash I think she can stay with you until she calms down then we will find her some nice room here for the time being." Mary came closer to Sally who was still clinging to Bash. "Sally, don't worry, you will go with Bash we can talk some other time."

Only then Bash saw Nostradamus looking at this scene from the distance. Bash looked at him and asked" Is she OK?"

"Yes, she is perfectly fine except some bruises she is healthy." Nostradamus told him. Bash looked at Sally again. "Sally can you wait for me with Mary outside I need to speak with Nostradamus."

"Come on Sally we will wait outside and you could tell me how you met uncle Bash. He never told he was an uncle." Mary said not looking at the girl but staring into Bash's eyes. She looked into his eyes first time since this afternoon and part of him was so happy to see her looking at him with delight. But he mentally kicked himself not to rise his hope.

After some time Bash came through the door. He looked at Mary just for a second before he focused on Sally. "Come Sally I will introduce you to some very nice lady who happened to be my wife, I think she will like you." He said to the girl not looking up to the older woman standing next to him. He could tell that Mary was tense and was looking at him intently as she wanted to say something but he literally didn't care now. This day couldn't be any worse. He just wished it would end and nothing horrid would happen again. Enough was enough for a one day. "Bash…" Mary said in soft voice, but Bash cut her in "No Mary, I don't want to talk today or probably ever. Right now I just want to take her from here and pray that she didn't remember anything as she claims." He lifted the little girl in his arm, turned around and walked away from Mary.

"Please tell Lady Kenna that I need her to meet me in our quarters." He asked the nearest servant dutifully standing by the wall. "No need." He heard Mary's voice "I will tell her myself." He wanted to thank her he wanted to turn around and tell her that he actually didn't mean what he just said to her, that he was just furious and didn't know who to manage without her after what happened. But he did nothing. He regretted that decision every step of the way but he really wasn't in the mood to talk with her today or maybe he would not be in the mood to talk with her ever, as he just said to her. It was difficult, it was painful and he definitely didn't know what he wanted to say to her. He couldn't forget about their time together, memories of her kisses were hunting him ever since they left that damn barn. He wished to forget but her sight was imprinted at the back of his eyelids so whenever he closed his eyes he saw her. And as much as he was trying to act indifferent and just brace himself against her it wasn't working as he wanted. She was still in his heart now more than ever.

"I heard that we have a visitor." Said Kenna walking in and closing the door. She wasn't mad, her tone was light and she was smiling at Bash.

"Yes." Said Bash point at the little girl sleeping soundly curled up in the middle of the bed. "I would introduce you but she fell asleep in my arms while I was caring her here." He explained.

"Nice." Said Kenna walking closer to the bed and looking at the sleeping girl. "It looks like you are not the only one who won't be sleeping in the bed today." She said lightly. Ever since they were forced to marry and live together Bash gave her the bed honorary sleeping on the ottoman next to the window. Kenna looked sceptical at his current bed. "There is no chance we will fit there together." She said casually and Bash smiled for the first time in a long time that day. She was nice, she was like a ray of light shining in a very dark room. "Yeah that could be very uncomfortably."

"Whatever," she demanded waving her hand "Tell me what happened and who is this pretty redhead in my bed?" Asked Kenna sitting at the table. Bash told her the whole story. How he met Sally's father how they become friends and how he knew the girl ever since she was born. They talked long into the night. Bash kindly offered Kenna his spot at the ottoman by the window since the bed was occupied and Kenna took it without making a fuss. Bash was forced to spend the night on the floor.

Lying awake on the hard wooden floor Bash was trying to fall asleep but it was impossible. Imagines of his time with Mary were flashing before his eyes making sleep even more impossible. It was a bitter sweet day to say the least. Some part of Bash's mind couldn't stop thinking about that day as a wish which came true. He couldn't tell how many night he had spent dreaming about just being with Mary. And now he had everything and lost everything in a couple of hours and he just couldn't stop wishing he had stopped himself then. Forgetting about her was impossible right now and he was afraid that since this afternoon he would never truly forget about Mary. And now he was in a bit of a situation. A very small part of his brain, which wasn't involved in remembering Mary's kisses, he thought about Sally and what he supposed to do the next day. Deciding that sleeping was non-existent at the moment he got up and decided he needed fresh air.

He was standing alone on the balcony trying to gather his thoughts and came to any sort of decision. His was fighting with himself since his best way of solving problems was just escaping them. Before all this happened he would just mount his horse and went on some mission. He would escort some cargo he would ask if there are some messages he could pass just to escape from the castle. He could go hunt he had a really good reason now to go to the woods thinking about Sally's parents. Deep in thoughts Sebastian didn't hear footsteps coming his way. He looked just in time to see very surprised Mary entering the balcony. Fate was neither kind nor cooperative for Bash that day.

They looked at each other. Mary turned around and tried to escape but Bash words stopped her. "So now we are not even capable of staying at the same place. Are you afraid I will throw myself at you?" He said fast without thinking, he was so surprised to see her here and so angry at her reaction that he couldn't help himself.

"No, I think you will not." She answered turning back but still not entering the balcony where Bash was standing.

"So why are you running away?" He asked her bluntly. He had a very bad day and he just didn't have the strength and patient to dance around the subject.

"I am not running away." She said quickly but continued. "Ok maybe ….it is just you surprise me, I didn't expect anybody here." She tried to explain herself not doing a very good job. Bash was only happy that she was still on speaking terms with him. If they still talk maybe they could find a way from that situation.

"Especially me." He finished stating the obvious looking closely at her reaction. She flinched noticeably. At the closer look he saw that she was tried and her eyes were red.

"I didn't say that." She defended herself walking onto the balcony and as showing her bravery standing next to him. Her scent and her present engulfed him and all his pent up emotion from that afternoon came crashing down on him again making his breathing faster. "You were thinking that." He said more quiet averting his eyes from her and focusing at the dark ground under the balcony. He couldn't look at her. If he dared to look at her he would do something stupid and it was enough stupid actions to last a day, maybe a month if he was concerned. "And now you are a mind reader. I didn't know you are so skilled." She said more lightly. It was amazing how easily they went from tense and meaningful conversation to small talks and bantering. "There are so many things you don't know about me." He said stating the obvious. He didn't want to sound harsh but some bitter tone was clearly heard in his voice, and Mary did hear it. "You right." She said slowly still not looking at him, playing with hem of her coat. "Can I stay here?" She asked quietly.

"It is, by all means, your castle." He answered quietly trying to sound more lightly than before but he didn't success. "With you." She clarified and it made Bash heart beat faster. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't. How many times could she rip his heart out? He was wondering. This time he looked at her bewilderment in his eyes. This time she was also looking into his eyes. "Mary, I don't think I will survive any more 'with you' this day." He said truthfully looking into her eyes. God they were close to each other, like there was an invisible magnet pulling them closer to each other. "I need someone to be silently with Bash, we don't need to talk." She explained almost whispering, her voice sad. "I'm tired of talking, I just want to be." She finished and Bash just let go. He decided that he just couldn't say no to this woman. He would do absolutely everything if she asked him and that scared him. How could one person have such an amazing power over him it was a mystery to him? He was always so independent. And now he was praying and hoping for her every word. After a long silence when both just stare at the dark surroundings of the castle listening to each other breathe, Mary finally spoke first. "Can I ask you a question?"

"It was just a question but never mind ask?" He answered half-joking. He just loved to annoy her sometimes and now there was so little thing he could do with her. "Do you regret not being legitimized?" She asked and it completely surprised Bash. It took a long moment before he answered her. "You asking me if I regret not being in charge of this piece of rock or the fact that I would be your husband now?" Then, he finally said that. He finally said that at loud that there was a huge chance for 'what if' she had spoken to him earlier and he also know about it. "Yes…" She answered fast, to fast for her liking because she understood what she asked and tried to explain herself. "No…, I think both" She finally surrounded not looking at him.

"I will answer your question." He said slowly and did something that surprised them both he touched her her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. It was bold but Mary didn't even flinch. He could only hear a sharp intake of breath when he touched her. "But before that, I want you to answer me. Have you ever thought what would happen if Francis didn't show up at that church Mary?" He asked her finally looking his eyes with her. There it was, he finally asked her what he wanted to ask for so long. Mary was staring into his eyes and Bash was waiting for the answer. "Sometimes." She whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. But he did. And it stopped his heart and then that offended organ started pumping his blood even faster that it was possible. Maybe there was hope, or not. But he promised her the answer. "Well to answer your question," he started breaking the spell between them and averting his eyes." No, I don't regret not being a king here, I never wanted that. But I think about that afternoon by that church every day and I wish that my brother had shown up there a few minutes later. Things would be much different now and since today I get my wish and my curse at the same time I think I would be thinking about that day even more often if this is even possible, Your Grace." He answered looking back into her eyes. They were standing so close that their breaths mingled and were making small puff in the air between them. It was cold but Bash didn't feel anything except Mary so close to him. It was intoxicating as always and Bash was trying very hard not to lose his self-control. "And now, if you excuse me, I think I will go back to my quarters. I have some problems to solve the next day." He said staring down at her looking intently at her lips. It would be so easy just to lean and capture her lips with his. He could still remember the taste of her lips from the afternoon. "Bash…." She whispered and he almost lost it but just looked back into her eyes. She was breathing fast and he could tell that she was also having trouble with thinking clearly. After a very long pause she finally asked trying sound calm." What would happen with Sally?" Now she was asking things like that Bash thought. If he wouldn't be so flushed himself he would smirked at her. But he blinked and tried to answer. "She had a family in Paris as I remember. An aunt if I recall correctly I need to write to her and tell her everything and till then I think she need to stay in the castle. Tomorrow I will ask Catharine…"

"Don't," Mary cut him. "I will tell her that the girl stays with the children in the castle there is plenty of rooms there." She said and locked her eyes with him again. If she was trying to kill him she had chosen the best weapon. "Thank you." He whispered fighting with his hand as not to try and touch her. She was looking at him and smile. Bash heart skipped a beat and he was afraid she did hear that. "And Bash, I'm sorry for today." She said very quietly but they were standing so close to each other. Bash was at the brim of his self-control and he was almost sure Mary wanted him to lose it. But he couldn't. If ever he would lose it again it would be on his terms. He leaned closer to her and almost touched her lips with his but he didn't lock their lips together only said very softly against her lips. "I'm not…" His breath tingled her and sent shiver down her spine he could feel her tremble "And I will leave you before I will do something stupid." He finished and pulled back. Then he smiled looking at her surprised and flushed face. That short moment gave him enough hope for them to last a lifetime. He saw in her eyes that no matter what she would do and say her feelings toward him would surface sooner or later. Maybe he needed to wait. He looked one last time in her deep brown eyes and walked away leaving her at the balcony.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Please leave a review!**

**-Ann**


End file.
